It is often necessary to attach a variety of different implements to vehicles such as agricultural tractors. For example, some implements must be coupled to a drawbar with a ball-type coupling mechanism. Other implements must be coupled to a drawbar with a clevis-type coupling mechanism. Thus, it is desirable to be able to easily switch or change drawbars which are mounted to a tractor.